A weekend to remember
by samanddianefan10
Summary: A continuation of my and the brilliant Kristen3's Happy Valentine's Day and Where to go next. Fran finally gets Max alone for the weekend. What happens next is sure to impact the course of their relationship.


**A/N- this is a sequel to Kristen3's Where to go next, which, was a sequel to my own Happy Valentine's Day. Now that that's cleared up (thank you Kristen btw) please enjoy.**

The moment Fran had dreamed of for so long was finally here. She was alone, with Mr. Sheffield, er Max, and now she didn't know what to do with herself. Even though it was freezing out, she wore a skimpy outfit that left little to the imagination. She wasn't sure if _that _was going to happen, but still she liked to look her best for her beloved Max.

Max. Now they were on a first name basis. Who would have thought that something like this could happen to a girl from Queens? Her ma had always dreamed big for her, but even Sylvia Fine had never predicted that something like this could happen to her girl. Not that she was complaining. Her reaction was to go over to the mansion to celebrate with Niles in typical Sylvia fashion- by having Niles prepare a chocolate cheesecake, with a side of ice cream to be sure.

But tonight Fran's thoughts couldn't be further than from her ma. She had Max all to herself. No matter what would happen or would not happen, she knew that this would be a weekend to remember.

"What's wrong, darling? You look lost in your thoughts.." Max murmured as he came up behind Fran to kiss her gently on the nape of her neck.

"Oh Mr. Sheffield..." she did not want him to stop, whatever it was he was doing.

"Max, remember? I thought that we've finally agreed to be on a first name basis. We could always go back to the way we were," he teased, deliberately throwing out the name of Fran's favorite Barbra movie.

"Oh, no...no. I don't want that," she said a little too hastily. "No. I mean, we've come so far...what you've done is nothing short of a miracle. By the way I owe Niles twenty bucks," Fran laughed in that nasally way she had about her.

"You made a bet..against us?"

"No. It's not like that. I just didn't think this would ever happen."

Now Fran was beginning to panic. Max was walking around the floor, pacing, a sign that something bad was about to happen.

"You didn't believe in us. You didn't believe in me," he sighed.

"Oh please, Mr. Sheffield. Don't get mad. I've always believed in us. I just, well, didn't always believe in you. I know that sounds bad but... I gotta tell you the truth. And if you don't love me anymore, well, I understand."

Max approached her and put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "I never thought that I would lose you. I guess I have taken you for granted, and for that, my darling, I am so sorry. I'm not mad at you. I could never be mad at you."

Fran smiled. "Never?"

He grinned. "Okay, I could never _stay _mad at you. You've had my heart for a long time, don't you realize that?"

"I have?" Fran asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm afraid it's been out of my own cowardice that I haven't said anything to you sooner. It's just that I gave my heart once before, and you came along in those tight little dresses of yours.." he looked at her. "It's 24 degrees out and you're still prancing about your little outfits. Don't think I haven't noticed," he smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd been hanging out on Broadway too long," Fran teased back.

"Oh, I noticed. I just didn't say anything because, well, because I was a bloody fool. I took you for granted and for that , I'd just like to say that I'm sorry."

"You don't have to tell me you're sorry. You don't owe me anything," Fran sighed in her most seductive voice.

"I think a few things are in order... starting with this," he placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss, a long, lingering, heart stopping kiss.

"Oh Miss Fine," he sighed.

"Fran. Remember?"

"Don't worry. I could never forget you..." he replied breathlessly awaiting their next kiss.

At that moment she knew that nothing would happen between them, not that weekend anyhow. But it was the start of something worth waiting for, and for that, she could continue to wait forever. This was so worth it, judging by his next kiss. Oh yeah, definitely worth it.


End file.
